


A Moment of Vulnerability

by squidpizza



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comedy, Darius is really bad at dirty talk, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Technically Hatesex but Not Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidpizza/pseuds/squidpizza
Summary: Garen and Darius have a... strained relationship. On opposite sides of a conflict, they nonetheless have a unique connection, and certain commonalities. (They have sex. A lot of sex.)
Relationships: Garen Crownguard/Darius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	A Moment of Vulnerability

Once a month, the hero of Demacia, Garen crownguard, took a night off. He claimed that even he needed rest once in a while, but he never fully explained why he couldn’t simply use the amenities of the palace, saying it was ‘improper’ or ‘not customary’. No-one questioned him.

Instead, he took a long trip to a small mountain village outside of Demacia’s borders, near in fact to the furthest reaches of Noxian influence. In the door of the largest room of the most open-minded inn, he turns a key he keeps pressed in his boots. He’s disguised, of course. Nobody recognizes him without the shoulder pads, anyways.

“You’re late.” said a gruff voice, one Garen knows all too well.

“You’re early.” Garen replied.

Darius, the Hand of Noxus, was sprawled upon the bed reading a book. It was an above-average sized bed, but it still seemed small under his massive frame. He closed the book, and turned to eye Garen.

“Were you followed?” Darius asked.

“Not that I know of.” Garen replied, shrugging.

“They fill books with the things you don’t know.”

“You say that every time, and it never gets any funnier.”

Darius was one of the only people who could… handle Garen. They’d fought only once, and in that fight Garen had recognized, in some ways, a kindred spirit. Tough, strong, even in his own, twisted way, loyal to his country.

“Whatever happened to the redheaded broad? Katrina, was it?” Darius asked, interrupting Garen’s thoughts.

“Katarina. She, uh. Couldn’t handle… it. Me.”

“You can say your dick.”

“Yeah. That.”

“You fluster so easy, Pretty Boy. It’s almost cute.”

Garen felt his cock lurch a little in his pants. Most of him hated being called ‘pretty boy’, but not all of him. Not all the parts that mattered, anyways.

“How do you want to do it this time?” Darius asked, already stripping off his undershirt. His armor was piled up in the corner of the room, gleaming darkly in the setting sunlight.

“Well, uh, I topped last time, so I guess it’s only fair that you get to this time.” Garen said.

Darius was naked before Garen, laying lavisciously on the bed. Gods, Garen thought, he was hot. His tanned skin was nicked and notched from wounds and injuries, the hair on his chest speckled grayish-white.

“Take it all in, babe!” Darius said, lifting up his arms and exposing his armpits.

Garen stripped, carefully extracting a vial of oil from one of his pockets that he kept for just this sort of occasion. Darius watched carefully, lust burning in his eyes as he repositioned himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I want you kneeling at the foot of the bed, Pretty Boy. You’re gonna suck my cock and suck it good, got it?”

Garen said nothing but did as he was told. Darius was… intense once he got going. Garen pressed his face to Darius’s hairy crotch and felt one of Darius’s huge hands grab the back of his head, pressing him forwards. Closing his eyes, Garen took Darius’s hardening dick into his mouth.

Darius was surprisingly gentle, it had turned out, when it came to sex. The first time they had fornicated, Garen had been expecting the Noxian to be as brutal as he was on the battlefield, but Darius was a considerate, patient lover. This didn’t stop him from punctuating each act with his personal brand of degrading language.

“What would Jarvan think of you now,” Darius said, bucking his hips to fuck Garen’s mouth slowly. “Watching you suck off the Hand of Noxus?”

Garen wanted to correct Darius that it was Jarvan IV, but he said nothing. Because he had a mouth full of cock, of course. Precum gushed down his throat as he took Darius’s cock deeper and deeper, desperately trying not to gag on it as it invaded his mouth.

Darius’s thrusting grew faster and more intense, before he abruptly stopped, lifted Garen off of his cock, and kissed him on the lips. Their mouths locked together for some time, their cocks grinding softly against each other.

“‘Wanna fuck you.” Darius said, a little deliriously.

“Of course.” Garen replied.

Darius helped Garen onto the bed, playfully smacking his ass as he did so. Garen was sprawled out on his back, his dick erect and in need of relief.

“Let’s get you opened up,” Darius said, reaching for the lube. He lathered up his fingers, filling the air with the pungent scent of olives, and gently pressed one finger against Garen’s hole. The muscle gave, and Darius gently buried his finger to the hilt.

“Feel good?” Darius asked, to which Garen replied with an affirmative grunt.

Darius pressed in another finger and began thrusting them gently in and out, making sure to brush them against Garen’s prostate with each cycle. Soon, a third finger was added, stretching Garen’s hole to accommodate the thick digits.

“God almighty, fuck me already, Darius!” Garen exclaimed, after the stimulation became too much.

“That’s what I like to hear. Garen Crownguard, begging me for cock. What a slut.” Darius said, pulling out his fingers and giving Garen’s ass another smack.

Darius lifted Garen’s legs up and pressed his cock just barely against Garen’s hole, teasing it before finally thrusting in. He made a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan as he let himself fill Garen.

“Are you ready?” Darius asked.

“As I’ll ever be.” Garen replied.

Darius didn’t make love, he fucked. He was short and to the point, and Garen felt him quickly reach his preferred pace. With one hand Darius held himself and Garen steady, with the other he roughly fisted Garen’s cock. They wouldn’t last long. Darius slammed again and again into Garen’s prostate, and the stimulation from both ends was so much, it was nearly impossible to endure.

“I’m gonna cum inside you, slut. I’m gonna fill you up with my Noxian seed and get you pregnant. And our sons are gonna grow into fine Noxian soldiers.”

Garen, despite himself, laughed. “That’s a little too much, I think.”

Darius paused for a briefest moment, something like embarrassment flicking across his face.

“I guess I got a little carried away.” He said, resuming his fucking.

“It’s almost cute.” Garen said, mimicking Darius’s tone from earlier.

“Fuck you.” Darius said.

“You currently are.” Garen replied.

“Hrrg, just for that I’m cummin’ in your ass.” Darius said, picking up his pace.

“Fill me up with your ‘Noxian seed’.” Garen said, laughing again.

Darius grunted and began cumming, shot after shot filling Garen’s hole. As Darius wound down, he loosened his grip on Garen’s cock and finally let him cum as well. A squirt of cum hit him directly in the face, catching him completely off-guard and sending him over to one side, a frankly obscene ‘pop’ coming from Garen’s ass as his cock was dislodged.

They lay there for a while, catching their breaths.

“That was good,” Garen said after the warmth of afterglow had faded to almost nothing.

“Uh, yeah.” Darius replied, suddenly flustered.

“Oftentimes, I think that if it weren’t for this war, we could be good friends.” Garen continued.

Darius said nothing.

“I understand if you hate me.” Garen said.

“I don’t, uh, hate you.” Darius said. “We’re just enemies.”

“We’re terrible enemies, then. Fraternizing and whatnot.” Garen said.

“Sorry for tarnishing your perfect record, soldier boy.” Darius said, the merest hint of venom entering his tone.

“I’m not perfect. I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of.” Garen said. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes.”

“Do you think this was a mistake?” Darius asked.

“No.” Garen said.

“Do you think… that if it weren’t for this war, we could be, uh, more than friends?” Darius asked, finally.

Garen didn’t answer for a while. “Just let me hold you for a while, okay?”

Darius groaned. “Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Does Runeterra have olives? This is the kind of question that keeps me up at night. If you can provide textual evidence of Runeterra having olives, I'll give you a prize. I don't know what that prize will be.


End file.
